


RAYUELA

by paracetamol407



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 关联性不强的四段标题性组曲故事
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 木棋

**Author's Note:**

> 非常唯心非常形而上，bug也很多，请谨慎阅读

法嘉斯气候寒冷，植被大多都是成片的针叶林，雪落在深绿的树梢上，一眼望去仿若坚不可摧的严密堡垒。帝弥托利童年时代曾有一个木制玩具模型，造型是位骑马的勇士，雕刻精细，能看得到头盔下的坚毅面容。他通常会在睡前将它放在床边，伴随着对各类传说故事的美好幻想沉入梦乡。有一回他听说昂贵的木材原料都来自温暖地区的阔叶树，于是握着这只打磨光滑的模型在灯下仔细端详，光线穿过木制品镂空的缝隙照在脸上，帝弥托利似乎还能闻到南方阳光湿润柔和的气息。  
后来一切发生剧变，木制模型也不知所踪。再后来他握着各类武器，每天长时间地呆在训练场上。他开始学会用疲惫的临界值来逼迫自己入睡，但仍会有被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，亡者的面容在黑暗里慢慢消失，他只能闻到盖在脸上的手中透出一股洗不掉的金属苦味。  
在帝弥托利的噩梦中，死者与生者的界限因回忆而显得不再分明，他们站在他的身侧和对面，那些话语和面容将他在原地浇铸成动弹不得的铁制人像。只有一个人是例外，他像穿梭在幕间的影子观众，总是与他远远地隔开一段距离，只有面目模糊的身影，或是一闪而过的深色头发。

在加尔古•玛库修道院时，帝弥托利与库罗德曾有一次非常短暂的交集，对当时的他们而言只是一个无足轻重的夜晚。事实上，即使在多年后的回忆里也不过是一段意味不明的往事，但却颇有存在感，像是命运晃动签筒时的回响。  
起初他并没有注意到库罗德。夜间的藏书室灯光昏暗，帝弥托利取了一支蜡烛放在桌边，专心阅读起手上的理学书籍，只等困倦感能够好心光临，让他可以在下半夜囫囵地睡上一会儿。书还没看几页前方就传来脚步声，他抬起头看见库罗德，对方礼貌地同他问好，右手不知道拎着一袋什么，在举起时发出一点沉闷的碰撞声。  
打完招呼后帝弥托利原本以为他会就此离开，库罗德却在他面前站定，礼数周全地邀请他下一盘棋。他解释说这是自己在修道院某个角落发现的，研究了很久才勉强猜出游戏方法，正巧今天遇上帝弥托利，不知道能不能赏光一起试试看他猜出的玩法是否可行。  
他下意识地想拒绝，却在对方真诚的表情和措辞中鬼使神差地点了头，库罗德在另一侧坐下，把手上拎的一袋东西在他面前铺平放好——一张圆形羊皮纸裹着十多枚木质棋子，纸的表面很陈旧，勉强能看出被划分成了十二等份，中心的圈内画着一簇尖头棱柱。  
每次将一枚或相邻的两枚棋子推向棋盘中心，从图案来看，应该是代表火焰可以融化寒冰，由于没有火焰就无法使它融化，所以剩下最后棋子的人获得胜利。库罗德一边解释一边将棋子沿着羊皮纸的边缘放好，接着伸出手，示意棋局由帝弥托利开始。  
其实他对此类智力游戏并不是很感兴趣，出于尊重，还是十分认真地思考起每一步走棋。连着输了两轮后他觉察出有点不对劲，对面的库罗德倒是自始至终都非常游刃有余，帝弥托利低下头看向棋盘，习惯性地摩挲起手上的棋子：制作得并不精细，只有朝上的一面用砂纸打磨光滑，其余几面甚至能摸到木材粗糙的纹路；光滑的一面刻着某种形似火焰的图案，与陈旧的羊皮纸不同，刻痕处的上色颜料丝毫没有褪色，在摇曳的烛光中好似真的在燃烧。  
第四轮开始前，帝弥托利将棋子归位，同时示意本轮由库罗德先手。对方愣了一下，接着笑了起来：王子殿下，你已经看出这个棋局的窍门了吗？  
由我先手的话，只要保证每轮拿走的棋子是三的倍数，那么最后剩下的棋子一定会在你手中。帝弥托利语气平静，完全不像是被算计的样子，说到最后甚至轻声笑了一下：我居然到现在才发现。  
事实上，已经比我预计的要早了。库罗德用手肘撑着桌面，讲话时脸颊右侧发尾的阴影投在墙上，先前的客套和礼貌从他身上剥落下来，露出一点松弛的狡黠。  
他们闲聊了几句，帝弥托利还是决定问出这个让他从一开始就有点疑惑的问题。库罗德。他说，你为什么要找我下棋？  
对面的人答非所问：制定战斗计划时，最重要的是根据对手和具体情况进行安排。从某种程度而言，战斗中的谋略和技巧有其特定性与使用期限。当然，我们下棋用的这种顶多算是个不太高明的小把戏，到不了战略技巧这种程度，不过归根结底它们都有即时性。而我觉得你应该会倾向于那种……更加坚固的事物。  
什么？  
比如说人与人之间可以互相理解，逝者的意志得到传承，所有人都能平等地生活在他们脚下的土地上……诸如此类的。他罕见地露出有些词穷的神情。总的来说就是英雄传说故事里的那些东西。  
帝弥托利下意识地觉得这个时候应该随便开个玩笑跳过话题，但他们之间并不相熟，他不知道该说什么，于是只能沉默。库罗德适时地站了起来：很迟了，我先回宿舍。他走过帝弥托利身边的时候停了一下，补充道：还有，我是想确认一下贝雷特老师选择你的原因。看着对方不明所以的表情，他又换上那副漫不经心的笑容：王子殿下未免太用功了，也给我们这样的普通学生一点机会嘛，那我就先走啦。

此后他们也没有过多的私人交集，心照不宣地继续维持着适当的距离。与后来发生的事相比，修道院的时光仿佛一场梦境幻影。越来越多死者的墓碑压在帝弥托利的心上，而他也早已认定自己也会在完成所有复仇后成为其中的最后一块。但是贝雷特成为了他命运中最大的变数。他的老师在五年后奇迹般地从悬崖下生还，再一次地站到他面前。帝弥托利突然意识到自己走得太远，几乎忘记也许那些墓碑里早有刻着属于他名字的一块：1176年之前的法嘉斯王子和士官学校曾经的青狮子学级级长。他已经埋葬过自己。  
所以帝弥托利仍要往前走，去寻找他真正的命运：不是刻在什么墓碑上，而是在某个他还可以期待的未来。于是他来到了迪亚朵拉，这里几乎就是他曾在童年时代想象过的地方：临近水域，有阔叶树和温暖湿润的季风。  
战斗结束后他见到了库罗德，即使经历十分危急的情况，对方依旧有开玩笑的余裕：你们竟然真的来帮我了，真是一群滥好人。如果你真心这么想，从开始就不会依靠我们进行这场战斗。他忍不住打断对方的话，我们赶上了倒还好，还是说你坚信我们一定会来？我认为如果是你们，肯定会把自己的事摆在第二位，赶来帮我。库罗德收回先前的语气，少有地用上了颇为认真的口吻。和为利而动的我不同，你们从以前开始就是这种个性。  
帝弥托利已经很久不去回忆修道院的生活，却在这个瞬间生出一点错觉，仿佛他们还在那晚的藏书室，面对着一盘棋局坐在长桌两侧，他拆穿游戏中设计的伎俩，库罗德坦然承认，再说几句语焉不详的真心话。但他的记忆似乎遗漏了一些细节，他应该是有学着库罗德的方式开了一句玩笑的，那句话是什么？他又是如何回答的？  
“这些话听上去像是很了解我的人说出来的。”“与其说了解，不如说我相信你。”“相信你会去追寻更加坚固的事物，并且绝对不会动摇。”  
而此时这个五年后的库罗德对他说：无论情况如何，生者和死者的事情都会加诸于你们身上。把那些事物抛下，坚信自己的道路走下去吧。  
他们从来都不是双方命运里最具决定性的角色，却总能维持在一个平衡的特殊档位上，直言那些隐藏的真相，知晓彼此信念中关键的核心。同时也点到即止，即使是救援战也要有借有还，不会多欠半分人情。  
可一个聪明人会把自己放在危险的赌局中吗？一位神鬼军师会把决定性的战争交托给别人吗？他知道即使自己问出口，对方也不再会是五年前那个因为自己看出棋局里的小花招而露出真实笑容的库罗德•冯•里刚。他想起童年时代丢失的那只骑士模型，火焰棋与它制作材料相同，却都只能在他人生的两次剧变里被不轻不重地标注上一句下落不明。

他们还有各自的路要走，只能就此作别。年轻的盟主骑上飞龙，快速挥了一下手便头也不回地离开。帝弥托利转身走向另一边，他的左手虚握在身侧，仿佛还攥着一枚木质棋子。

* 火焰棋的游戏方式参考了布热齐纳《龙心宝剑：冰川魔怪》


	2. 镜匣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章贝雷丝/艾黛尔贾特，贝雷丝第一人称

有相当一部分可供智力竞技的道具也能无差别地运用到赌博游戏里，而区分二者的关键在于其进行的整个过程中，起决定性作用的究竟是什么。我一直认为对前者来说是逻辑计算，对后者来说则是直觉和运气。直觉这个词总是带着点野生动物的气息，对人类来说使用思维逻辑来推断最佳行动方式才是常见做法。可即便如此，我的人生中还是有过三次完全依靠直觉的时刻。

来到加尔古•玛库修道院后，我被告知要负责一个学级，但与他们三人的相处时间完全不足以让我做出一个合乎逻辑的选择——准确地说，除了姓名和国籍以外我对他们完全不了解。于是在去修道院里和他们聊天之前，我回到房间，从箱子里翻出一只轮盘放在桌上。  
雇佣兵的行李中总会有些用来打发时间的东西，这只轮盘偶尔会被当作枯燥日常中的赌注，参与者们选定一种颜色，由金属珠落定的那格为准，猜错的人就要不幸承担起本晚的烹饪工作。  
但其实大部分雇佣兵团都有着规律的计划安排表，因此它并不常用。我想起这只轮盘被改造过，有不同配色的彩纸可以更换，便拆下底座，换上代表三个学级的颜色。一切准备就绪，只要旋转起轮盘，再放入金属珠，就可以静待结果揭晓。但轮盘转动起来的时候我却忽然有些犹豫，握着金属珠迟迟没有放手。直觉告诉我，这是一次命运攸关的选择，可是这样的想法听上去实在有些天方夜谭。只是当个老师而已，会有那么重要的区别吗？  
但我还是收回手，在这一刻相信自己的直觉，就像我曾不假思索地为她挡下那次袭击一样：选择那位阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇女，艾黛尔贾特。

直觉和占卜不同，它的效力只在当下的这一刻，我不能知晓未来将会发生的事，也就无法用利害关系的价值砝码衡量这个选择。到后来这个女孩的冷酷和野心逐渐显露，她是黑鹫学级的级长，是帝国的继承人，也是死神骑士背后的炎帝。但我从来都无法用世俗的道德评价她的所做的一切，又或许从选择她开始就注定我们要命运相连，她的道路就是我的道路。因此当蕾雅要求我杀死艾黛尔贾特时，我第二次遵从自己的直觉，拒绝并站在了她的身边。

战争不可避免，即使在我掉下悬崖的这五年间也是一样。从村庄前往修道院的路上荒草丛生，我还记得第一次走在这里的时候，不知是谁提议让我讲一点在雇佣兵经历中听过的冷门怪谈，于是我讲了一个镜匣的故事：在某地传说中，有一种法术可以通过焚烧符纸来召唤神灵，使寻常的白纸短暂地变为一面通晓过去、预知未来的镜子。这种法术的效果在绝大多数情况下只能由孩子看到，仅有很少的人在成年后仍能拥有这种能力。有一个少女发现自己在长大后依然可以使用这个法术，于是造出了一只铜镜，它看上去和普通的镜面并无区别，但只要使用特制的符纸，任何人都可以无限制地使用法术效果。自然，她也因此招致了灾祸。为了逃避追捕，她将铜镜藏于一只镜匣的里侧，放在了一个只有她知道的地方。但却不知道合上镜匣时，它与匣中原本的镜子放在了相对的位置，镜中反射的画面无限递归，于是构成了一个新的空间。即使被取出使用，铜镜内部也始终保留了这个空间。所以任何试图回顾过去或是占卜未来的人永远只能停留在那一小段时空中，而这也成了使用它的代价。  
这只是众多奇闻异事中很普通的一个，没有精彩的转折更没有猎奇的情节，我也并不擅长讲故事，气氛一时有点冷下来。艾黛尔贾特却看着我的眼睛露出笑容：我觉得这个故事很有意思。是吗？我不知道该如何回应，只能抛出仓促的反问句。她点了点头：虽然我不太相信那种永恒的东西，但能拥有这样独立于世间任何一处的地方，听上去让人有些向往。不会觉得孤独吗？我忍不住问。如果有人和我一起的话，就不会。她说话时自始至终都看着我的眼睛，那是一种很难描述的神情，像是要从人的灵魂深处挖出点东西来确认些什么。我只能沉默地转移视线，没有补充这故事其实还有后续：由于得知这一使用代价，后来几乎没有人再去寻找镜匣的下落。

孩童长大之后，就会被抛到广阔而残忍的世界中去，很难说人的冷酷是否因此产生。而对有些人来说，冷酷则是灵魂的粘合剂，他们怀着某种执着的念头去完成一件必须要做的事，所以需要一些强效的东西来拼合被打碎那部分自我。众所周知，立竿见影的起效必会伴随着严重的副作用，当他们的使命到达终点，要么在痛苦中重塑一个全新的自己，要么会迎来更加糟糕的结局：再次被击碎，永远无法再复原。  
每当回忆起塔尔丁平原的那场战役，我都会试图选择性地遗忘具体过程。不是因为软弱，而是因为即便我确信无疑地走进一条道路，也无法完全将其他人的视作是错误。这样的结局只是由于他和艾尔是一个非此即彼的答案，选择任何一个另一个都必死无疑。  
生物天性会让我们趋从于一些新鲜的事物，但是回忆除外，新鲜的回忆只会把每一个细节描摹得纤毫毕现，像是燃烧着仇恨烈焰的双眼、刀锋划过耳边的触感、质问时愤怒的尾音。而只有陈旧的回忆才会被镀上模糊的光晕，让人保留柔情错觉。

在最后面对蕾雅——或者应该叫纯白无瑕者时，我握住剑柄，等待一个和艾尔共同攻击的最佳机会，却也在同时升起一种直觉：这次不仅会杀死她，而且也将杀死我。但战场情况瞬息万变，并没有时间犹豫，我们随后一起用武器击中了目标。等她倒下后，我也很快失去了意识。  
在回忆浮沉的画面中，我看见自己第一次与艾尔、帝弥托利还有库罗德并肩走在一起，他们的面容如此年轻，尚未经历之后种种浸泡着血与火的残酷厮杀，阳光穿过树叶照在他们的脸上，那种明亮令我不由地想要移开目光。两位男级长原本正看向我说着些什么，大概是被太阳晃到了眼睛，他们同时闭了一下眼。就在这个时候，我看到帝弥托利先睁开眼，他的视线极其短暂地在库罗德脸上停留了一瞬，很快又收了回来。  
我忽然在此时理解镜匣的故事里寻宝者们放弃它的缘由。外部的世界里流动着无数种选择，与确定无疑的未来相比，它们所包含的道路都太多了。就像现在，即使已经知道他们的前路会通向何方，哪怕这种猜测成真对我绝无益处，我还是忍不住想：他们两个人是否曾有过并肩作战的机会？但这种推论就像在雪地里走出一段路后回望自己的脚印。无论痕迹多深，它们要么被新雪掩盖，要么在晴天到来时一并消失。

虽然“永恒”听上去像是属于艾尔发誓要打倒的那位女神所持有的东西，但我知道，在我与她之间有这样的一个地方，不是宫殿也不是城堡，而是像镜匣中那个独立于世上任何一处的空间那样存在着。只要我们活着它就永远存在，死后也会和我们一同在棺椁中安眠。  
我感觉到自己正在一个怀抱里，四周遍布着火焰燃烧的声音，肋骨下逐渐长出陌生的心跳。我想传说故事里总以3作为特殊数字，既然使用结束，那么可靠的直觉就此宣告失效，不必再去想象道路旁其余的分岔会通向何方。睁开眼时我注意到自己的发尾变回了久违的蓝色，在这样的熟悉感中，我伸手抱住艾尔，将一切风雨飘摇的可能性隔绝在此地之外。


	3. 城市

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章设定是对卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》的拙劣模仿

埃普西里亚显性与隐性两方面的特征都可以用同一个词来概括，正如这个词所包含的本质那样，至今还没有标准答案。  
进入这座城市时需要在三扇城门前做出选择。听上去像是能在每本故事书中看到的情节：对人类灵魂的考验，或者是勇士必经之试炼。但在埃普西里亚，选择的意义截然不同，因为这座城市自有一套运行系统，就像宇宙中星体的旋转轨迹，城中人按照固定的命运周而复始地走向自己的结局，来到这里的旅行者则可以通过打开不同颜色的门来走入被选中者们的人生，从而改变他们的命运。  
当然，也有路过的旅行者承担不了这样的重量，他们会选择乘坐飞行工具掠过埃普西里亚上空。这里的地面由两色瓷砖间隔组成，据某位曾经路过的人称：从高空俯瞰，埃普西里亚的整体像一个棋盘，又像一座多层嵌套的半开放式剧场。  
埃普西里亚的城门有三扇，从左至右的颜色依次为黄、蓝、红，推开后会有一个人带你走进他们命运的路线。巧合的是，他们对进入这座城市的旅行者的称呼与他们三人名字的第一个符号在拉丁文的字母表中相连地排序在二至五位，而“埃普西里亚”这个城市名恰好正是某种古老语言的字母表首位。  
有本书中曾写道：“让人和人相遇，这正是人们建造城市的初衷，这才是城市的本质。”再没有哪里比埃普西里亚更符合这句话的定义，比起设计精妙的建筑，这里的人物才是城市核心之所在。如果有旅行者看过当下流行的浸没式戏剧，大致可以理解行走在埃普西里亚的体验。戏剧的演出剧本固定，观众更像是置身事外、安静注视着一切发生的幽灵。而在埃普西里亚，人物命运的走向完全由旅行者决定。因此可以说：不是你走进埃普西里亚，而是埃普西里亚走进你。

在城门前做完选择之后，另两位人物并不会就此退出整个故事，他们自始至终都是构成埃普西里亚必不可少的元素。这三人也都各自有其特定身份，按照红蓝黄的顺序分别是：皇女、王子和诸侯同盟的盟主。  
多数城市的构造方式都大同小异：围绕中心建筑向外辐射，分区按规划排列，也有按照具体地理情况做出的设计。但埃普西里亚则不同，这里有一座大修道院作为标志性建筑，而其他组成区域从前向后与之形成一种树形拓扑结构。每位旅行者在这里的选择和行为都不尽相同，因此这个拓扑结构中每一节点会发生的事件也并不固定。最重要的一次节点变化在旅行者首次离开修道院，根据选择不同，旅行者睁眼时可能会发现自己在寒冷的森林中跋涉，也可能会降落至一片宽阔的水域。前往下一区域的过程体验类似坠入某种大块的柔软降噪材料里，这也是埃普西里亚的时空缝隙所独有的存在方式。时间在埃普西里亚的流逝速度与外界不一样，因此当旅行者来到下一个区域时会发现：所有人物会迅速由少年变为青年，只有自己依旧保持原貌。  
埃普西里亚的拓扑结构十分特殊，除了首次离开修道院这一段之外，从地图构造上俯瞰到连接其他节点的细线并不是街道和巷落，而是人物命运的轨迹。旅行者离开修道院后，就将面临这座城市的故事中最残酷的部分：即使源头可能是爱与恨，但最终的选择却不得不落在生和死上。  
五年后（按埃普西里亚历计算），当初城门后的三位年轻人会分为三个阵营，昔日同学成为必须将对方置之死地的敌人。在不断向前推进节点的过程中，如果不杀死对立的角色就无法继续。到这里旅行者才真正明白，最初在城门前做出的选择并不是改变被选中者的命运，而是与这个人分享相同的命运：理解生者的信念，同时接受死者留下的遗憾。  
离开这座城市前，旅行者会来到一座悬浮着许多记忆球的塔楼，里面存储着每位旅行者在埃普西里亚的完整回忆。有一点需特别注意：存储完毕后，如果旅行者为了体验不同选择的结果而再一次来到埃普西里亚的话，新的记忆将覆盖旧记忆。

如果说高高在上观看着一切尽在掌握之中的是神明，站在近处注视悲喜剧发生却不能做丝毫改变的是局外观众，那么行走在埃普西里亚的旅行者则介于二者之间。有许多记载了有关埃普西里亚旅行经历的资料，从选择城门到与城中人聊天对话的语句，从各个方面详细列出了不同行为会触发的不同结果和路线。但可以肯定的是，即使去而复返，也无法穷尽埃普西里亚里每位人物之间可能发生的所有剧情。  
在有关埃普西里亚现有留存的资料中，有一篇提到过有关王子和盟主的之间存在某种隐藏故事的可能性，在此截取几部分以供想要了解这座城市故事的旅行者作为参考（注：帝弥托利和库罗德分别是他们两人的名字）。

【旗帜作为区分阵营的重要工具通常会被悬挂在相隔较远的两个位置，但在埃普西里亚，你却可以看到三面颜色鲜明的旗帜并排挂在修道院的外墙上。这并不是为了表现三个人在此时期的友好。相反地，这是为了从一开始就告诉旅行者：无论这三人曾经的关系如何，他们终究还是要分道扬镳走上各自的道路。  
从逻辑上来说三股力量相互掣肘可以保持相对稳定，但从人物关系而言却不那么说得通。很多对埃普西里亚有所了解的人都知道帝弥托利与皇女之间的故事，相比之下库罗德和他们的交集实在不多，这一特质既让他在复仇纷争中扮演了旁观者，也让他成为了天平上的重要砝码——如果他偏向他们其中某人，这一方便拥有了更大的赢面。根据所有旅行者手记的内容来看，显然库罗德和帝弥托利之间更有可能为了对抗帝国的扩张而组成联军，但是这个无论从逻辑还是战术目标都完全符合常理的推论却从未实现过。  
从帝弥托利的路线来看，他对库罗德有过一次十分重要的救援，但这也并没有成为他们合作的契机。而从库罗德的路线来看则更为糟糕：帝弥托利在三方会战中就已死去。  
即便如此也还是有很多人认为他们之间存在着某种联系，这种推测的存在除了基于上述未能实现的推论，还有一个理由出自某位没有署名的旅行者所提出的独特观点，近年来在有关埃普西里亚的研究中也有着一定的争议，此处需要用浸没式戏剧的演出方式来作比喻：这种戏剧没有固定的舞台，而是在一栋建筑物或是一片开阔的地域内进行演出。剧中的角色分散在不同的地方进行表演，一位观众只能看到自己眼前发生的故事。如果把观众看到的部分称为主线剧情，那么同一时间内在其他空间也平行上演着支线故事。即使从客观上看，支线剧情塑造了人物的许多行为动机、影响着故事的核心走向，但很大可能永远也无法令观众知晓。

帝弥托利与库罗德之间有三人中最接近共存机会的关系，但却有且仅有一种情况才可以达成，这使二人之间总笼罩着一层旧日迷雾。他们在埃普西里亚1180年的修道院中是否真的有过不为人知的交集，在此后的五年中又是否有过哪怕一次联系……在分析研究后仍然没有确凿的结论，在此只能说：谜底还是留给所有尚未来到埃普西里亚的旅行者揭晓。】

埃普西里亚的位置不在任何旅游或经贸的通途上，它是一座只有旅行者拥有足够承担命运重量的意志才会显露其面貌的城市。很多来到这里旅行者都想过：能否有一种选择可以避免战争和死亡，迎来一个完美的结局。不少人都曾做过无数尝试，但至今都以失败告终。  
也许埃普西里亚的存在只是为了表明：在世界运转着的诸多规律之外，总有无解的命题，对圆满的期待也许只是一场徒劳。

*“让人和人相遇，这正是人们建造城市的初衷，这才是城市的本质。”出自张伟劼《吉他琴的呜咽》


	4. 刻舟

开始都是相同的。无论从何种角度来讲，听上去都温和而充满希望：大树节、新老师，还有无伤大雅的模拟训练战，但后续总是不可避免地变成遍地死伤的战场。库罗德一方面对发生过的事情十分肯定，一方面怀疑之后的那些画面到底是不是某种幻觉魔法的副作用，毕竟被自己的老师杀死或是同学之间互相残杀这种记忆实在不太正常。后来随着记忆的不断叠加，他渐渐明白了怎么回事，无论是帝国、王国还是同盟的未来乃至于三位级长的生死，都取决于老师——贝雷特或贝雷丝第一次来到加尔古•玛库时的那个选择。  
当阅读的书籍中有涉及到有关占卜的内容时，库罗德总忍不住会想：能够准确无误地预知未来其实是一件代价极大的能力。因为人的自主性总是无法让他们跟随已知的路线按部就班地行动，他也试图去改变某些不必要的悲剧，可无论他怎么旁敲侧击地尝试，注定的结局还是像钟摆那样被推回到他手中。

这一次的贝雷丝老师没什么犹豫地选择了艾黛尔贾特。库罗德在心里哀叹一声，暗暗祈祷对方不要在五年之后的迪亚朵拉对自己痛下杀手。和新老师交谈结束后他与帝弥托利在修道院里擦肩而过。王子殿下金色的发梢在阳光下实在闪得人头晕目眩。他几乎想要叫住对方，随便说两句玩笑话，同时也在此时生出一种怀念——这个帝弥托利还是青狮子学级的级长，没有失去一只眼睛，更没有眼睁睁地看着自己学级的同学们一一死在眼前。  
库罗德很清楚，这两种情况通常不会同时发生，但帝弥托利总是注定要把自己变成一架冷酷的复仇机器。他们之间有过混战，也有过救援，但从未在战场上做过真正的盟友。他回想起第一次学级模拟战向帝弥托利开轻佻的玩笑，对方并没有像他想象中的恼羞成怒。于是他明白，这位法嘉斯的王子铜墙铁壁坚固不可动摇，但他会从内部被击溃，换言之，他只会毁于他自己。  
人们会用各类比喻与物质来预言和仿造宿命的轨迹，每个不同的选择分出许多新的道路，自然延伸出无数种可能。库罗德与帝弥托利之间不会是可供占卜的谜底，也不会是赌局中尚未揭晓的牌面，他们更像是既定终点的棋局和某种坚固空间之外流动着的可能性。

加尔古•玛库之战开始前一周，库罗德去训练场观摩枪术武斗大会，青狮子学级的级长也意外地出现在这里。比赛结束后他们两人和其他同学一起走在回宿舍的路上，帝弥托利由于向老师请教问题留在了人群后方，库罗德则步速很慢地边走边想之后要发生的事，回过神来才发现两人变成了并肩而走，他总觉得自己应该说些什么，短暂的思考后只能用一篇略显无趣的寓言故事开头：我小时候听过一个故事，说有个人乘船的时候把佩剑落进水里，于是在船上刻了个记号，准备靠岸时下去捞。这实在不是个有意思的开头，话出口之后库罗德有些后悔。对方却很礼貌地捧场：然后呢？他硬着头皮概况：结局自然是什么也没有，毕竟剑不会跟着船走。有道理。帝弥托利点了点头，此时前方似乎有人在喊他的名字，他冲着那人挥了一下手，向库罗德示意自己有事先走一步。

河流也是命运的诸多喻体之一，因为它方向固定，直线向前且绝不倒转，一旦在某个选择的时刻犹豫片刻，有些东西就会沉入河底永远无法寻回。在修道院平静时光正式落幕前的最后一场战斗中，库罗德面对帝国庞大的军队，在抬头瞥见飞过人群巨兽的间隙，突然发现帝弥托利居然始终和他站在一起对抗敌军。这个瞬间他回想起两人此前的最后一次单独对话，帝弥托利在离开前曾对他提出了那个故事的另一种结局。法嘉斯王子看着他的眼睛，带着一种非常认真的神色：不过我觉得如果非常重要的话，应该当机立断跳下去把它捞回来。  
似乎他说得才更有道理一点。库罗德有些想笑，但实在不合时宜。他决定在这次选择一条未曾踏足的道路，于是他抓住帝弥托利的肩膀，两人手上的剑和枪撞击在一起，发出一种似曾相识的响声。

这是库罗德•冯•里刚和帝弥托利‧亚历山大‧布雷达德同时选择跳下河流的一刻。

END


End file.
